


It was never meant to be.

by StarburstsAreGross



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This While Listening to Mother Mother, Long-Haired Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), My First Work in This Fandom, Smp! Dream is dumb and I hate him, Teen Angst, They adopted Tubbo, Tommy is stuck in exile, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, im sad, stfu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarburstsAreGross/pseuds/StarburstsAreGross
Summary: Tommy remembers the better times.Back when they were a happy family.And he longs for it.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

Tommy stared down at the flower field. Letting out a sigh. He turned his head. Staring at the nearby bees. Then he sat down. Before moving to lay down. Maybe he would.. Just take a nap.. Yeah. He would. 

\--- 

A soft exhale left his lips, as he opened his eyes, and looked around. It was snowy. But familiar, not the harsh cold that winter sometimes brought. This was soft. Comfortable. Almost warm. Tommy got lost in his thoughts. He was dragged back to reality, when the soft snow made contact with his head. He whipped his head around, Looking for the source of how the icy cold, soft, solid made its way to him. 

“Ha! 4-3!” Wilbur smiled. “Take that you little brat!” Tommy was about to spit out a string of insults when he was dragged behind a wall of snow. 

“Tommy! We’re gonna lose the game-” Tubbo whined, then jumped as another slowball flew over, what Tommy was assuming, their fort. “-NOT FAIR” The bee boy yelled over to the other team. 

“All's fair in War, Tubbo!” A snarky voice remarked. Tommy’s eyes widened, poking his head around the corner. Sure enough; His two Other Older brothers were high fiving each other. Tommy let out a gasp, seeing Technoblades blonde hair, and Wilburs short hair. The matching green sweaters, with the text; ‘#1 snowball hustler’.

Tommy ducked his head back into their fort, bursting out into laughter. Tubbo joined in, the two boys, cackling as their brothers hurled thousands of snowballs at them. Each time one of them got hit, they laughed harder.

“Alright boys! Hot choco is ready. And it's getting dark, hurry up!” Tommy jumped up, followed by the others, running to the front door of the cottage in the winter wonderland. The boys piled inside, and Tommy nearly broke down. He ran over to the older man, wrapping his arms around him. “Oh- huh? Tommy-?” The man asked, with a laugh. “Cold?” 

Tommy nodded. “Yeah.” 

Wilbur grinned, “dad! We totally kicked their arse in the snowball fight!” 

Phil chuckled. “Oh yeah buddy? Tell me about it.” . . .

\---

Tommy opened his eyes, upset have to wake up. The dream he had had, was a memory, a memory of a place where he’d rather be. He looked up to see the less pleasant, Dream, and his boot on top of his chest. “Have a nice nap?” He teased. 

The blonde shoved Dreams foot off of him, and let out a sigh. “Yeah. I did.” He stood up, walking back to his new home, with the green man following behind him. His stomach ached. He hates it. He hated it there. That wasn’t his home. He wished he could have everything back. 

The warm hugs, the jokes, and the fun times, with everyone.

That evening, Tommy thought about his dream from earlier, eventually drifting back into sleep. 

\-----  
Tommy opened his eyes, looking down at his now gloved hands. The gloves were covered in pink dye. He looked beside him, to see Technoblade sitting on a stool, wilbur dying his hair, and tubbo- seemed to be trying to dye the tips of his. 

With a laugh, Tommy crouched down in front of Techno, puting pink dye on his eyebrows. Wilbur chuckled, and Techno just accepted it. 

“Uh. Guys? I don’t mean to alarm you- but it seems that father dearest is home.” 

“Sh i t.” Wilbur took off his gloves, then took a bag, and put it over technos hair. Tommy repeated the actions that Wilbur had done to remove his gloves. 

Phil walked inside, “Boys?” He called out, walking into the bathroom, “What are-” He paused, then let out a laugh. 

~

After they had eaten dinner, It was time to reveal Techno’s hair. The male in question had left to take a shower, while the others waited in anticipation. 

“What If it looks shitty?” 

“Tommy!” 

“What?! It could-” 

“Impossible. I mainly dyed it. No way its gonna look bad.” 

“Jeez- a bit full of yourself?” 

The footsteps from the hallway, Made everyone drop silent. “Well. its definitely pink.” He walked into the living room. Immediately getting ‘oohs’, and, ‘ahs’ from his family. Phil stood up, then smiled down at his son. “I know what you need.” He walked off. 

Tubbo took a step forward, being the first to touch technos hair. “Yep! Its definitely hair.” He Laughed. 

Phil came back, with a long box. He sat it on the family's couch, then opened it. Wilbur gasped, Tommy and Tubbo? Replied with, “Holyyyy shit-” at the same time. Techno stood there, almost terror shocked. 

Phil smiled, Pulling the Sword out of the box, Running his finger along the hilt of it. The blue tint, nearly burning evryones eyes. “Techno, I think you’ll make a fine fighter one day. I see how you care for your brothers, You will save them whenever they need it.. And every fighter needs a sword.” He said, handing the sword to his shell shocked son. Tommy was the first to say it, but soon everyone was saying it. 

“The blade! WOO!” 

\---

Tommy awoke with a start, and the green man laughed. “Really? ‘The blade?’,” He laughed, “He's not going to come visit you. Not even tubbo has come to visit you!” 

The day was horrible. As it was everyday. Tommy sighed. Techno wasn’t coming to save him. Tubbo exiled him. And Wilbur wasn’t even alive. The closest thing he got to Wilbur, was Ghostbur. And maybe Tommy prefered that; instead of the crazed man his brother had become before death. 

He looked down at the compass Ghostbur had given him, and he sighed. Walking over to the edge of the water. His hands were covered in bandaids, offering like a background to the compass. 

He let out a hurt sob, then he threw it out to the sea. Then he started to laugh, gripping at his chest hopelessly 

“It was never meant to be.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU ALL ARE CRAZY WHA-   
> This chapter is short. But I hope you enjoy it anyways !

Tommy hopelessly sat down at the edge of the water, gasping out for air. after sobbing, he seemed to be at a loss of breath. He let out a sharp breath, looking out into the sea. The snap of a twig made him turn his head, then stand up quickly. Wiping his eyes, and trying to remove the tear stains from his cheeks. “Dream.” He hissed out coldly. 

Dream cackled, “Are you crying!?” the male had to hold on his mask as he laughed, careful to not let it fall off. His almost wheezy laugh filled the air, and Tommy grew more annoyed, taking a step forward. 

Then his fist made contact with Dream’s stomach.

Dream didn’t take lightly to this. The next thing Tommy saw was black. Pure darkness. Like the end of a movie. 

\---

Tommy opened his eyes to see Tubbo pulling him along, a goofy smile plastered across his face. Tubbo, Or, the younger version of him, had on green overalls, and a dirty white shirt on underneath. His cheek had a bandaid over it, and his hair was incredibly messy. “Just up here-”

Tommy smiled, looking up at the trees, treehouses littering the overhead, and small tents on the ground. “You are totally going down, Sir Loser.” 

Tubbo laughed, walking over to the larger tree in the middle of all of this, and pulled out a box from a hollowed part of the trunk. On the box, their fathers handwriting read, ‘Tommy and Tubbos kingdoms’. Tommy followed Tubbo, reaching into the box, pulling out one of the styrofoam swords in the box. Tubbo did the same. Tommy Reached into the box again, pulling out a toy crown, placing it on his head. Then he looked at Tubbo, who had his crown slipping. 

The rest of the evening, the boys played pretend in their safe haven. Enjoying the fresh air, and freedom. 

After nightfall, the boys pulled out a blanket, and laid down on it. Their crowns falling off; almost forgotten. Though the trees covered some of the sky, they didn’t cover all of it. So the boys could still see some of the stars. 

Tubbo was the first to talk, “We’re always gonna be friends, right Tommy?” His voice sounded unsure, but Tommy was quick to reply.

“For sure. I don’t think I could get rid of you even if I tried. You fucking cling to people and shit.” The both of them laughed, before they stood up. Putting everything away in the box, then hiding the box in the trunk of the tree yet again. 

The boys smiled, running to get back home. Unaware of what the future would bring them. 

\---

When Tommy woke up, He was alone in his tent. Thankfully. He sat up, rubbing his eyes before he stood up. He was wearing the clothes he had blacked out in. no shocker there. Tommy forced his feet to walk along, and out of the tent. Though it was reluctant. Once outside the tent, he looked around, trying to find something to do. 

He ended up spotting the grey and yellow colours of his floating friend, and the blue bob, and walked over to them. “Ghostbur?” 

The ghost smiled at Tommy, and gave Friend a little pat. “You’re awake!” He smiled. 

“Uh- Yeah. where's Dream?-” Tommy blurted out. 

Ghostbur frowned. Then sighed. “He had to go report to President Tubbo or something. I don’t know, Tommy.. He just wants me to watch you.” 

That upset Tommy. “I don’t need a babysitter!” He yelled, then froze at the cold touch on his shoulder. 

“I know you don’t, Tommy.” Ghostbur sighed. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Ideas for how I should continue this.. if y'all want me to lmakdnensjn

**Author's Note:**

> Do I- continue this? Its b l eh.


End file.
